A Moment Between Friends
by jaik
Summary: Chap 4. An overwhelmed Brennan seeks solice. Booth makes an appearance and takes the girls on an outing. Takes place after Woman in Limbo.
1. Chapter 1

**This was written because I needed a best friend moment…I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading.**

Temperance watched as Booth and Russ left her apartment. She sat heavily on the couch letting out a deep sigh. She felt restless as her overactive brain stalled on the facts. It was a strange kind of pent up energy left behind from the weeks events. She had just found her mother's remains then preceded to find out she, Temperance Brennan, wasn't who thought she was. She couldn't get it out of her head, Christine Brennan aka Ruth Kennan. Tempe felt as though she would crawl out of her skin as her thoughts refused to die away.

'Kyle was Russ. Ruth was Christine. Max was Matthew. She was…she was Joy', her mind screamed.

It was too much to take in. There would be no sleeping tonight. She grabbed her jacket and headed toward the door with destination unknown. As she walked along the dark city streets her mind wander freely.

'Max, Ruth, Kyle, Joy…bank robbers…Max, Ruth, Kyle, Joy.'

She desperately needed answers. Tears were spilling down her cheeks.

'Matthew, Christine, Russell, Temperance…bookkeeper, science teacher.'

She couldn't quell her racing thoughts. Her heart ached from the embedded lies. Her life was forever altered.

She continued through the city aimlessly. She was moving on autopilot not realizing where her feet were taking her. She was just going with the proverbial flow. She didn't even try to seek protection as the late night rain began. It suited her dark and confused mood perfectly as the light mist turned into a steady drumming down pour.

She had no idea how long she had been walking but rain had changed from the steady sheet of a waterfall to intermittent sprinkles. What time did she even leave her apartment? Several hours had passed but she didn't care. She didn't have her cell or her watched and walking through DC in the middle of the night wasn't the safest or smartest thing she had ever done.

Without warning she stopped at the edge of a driveway. She shook herself mentally as if coming out of a dream. Why had she come here? Solace was the answer…she came here because she needed comfort and understanding. She needed a friend.

A loud clap of thunder resonated off the houses making Temperance Brennan jump. Her heart raced from surprise. As a small child she didn't like thunder. As an adult she knew it was an irrational fear. It was the lightening you needed to be leery of but it was the thunder that got her every time.

Tempe knocked on the door and waited. She wasn't thinking about the obvious late hour. She wished she could turn her brain off. It would be nice to have a dreamless sleep. She never told anyone about the nightmares. If it wasn't the El Salvador prison cell it was mass graves in Central America. If not mass graves it was being chased by the red army.

She was no strange to nighttime terrors. She was constantly haunted behind closed eyes. She had an endless array of nightmares to choice from her first being of her parent's disappearance. She dreamed of a conversation leading to her abandonment. In her dreams her parents left because they didn't love her and never had. It had been the same dream since she was 15. Her mother would say, '_sorry Tempe we have more important things we need to take care of. You're a smart girl. You'll be fine. Have a good life. Come on Russ, honey it's time to leave.'_ Through her tears she would have only one response, _'But mommy I thought you loved me. You said you loved me.'_ And then her mother would break her heart, _'I lied. How could anyone love someone like you?'_

She never told anyone why she worked the way she did. The reason she never slept. Awake she had control. Asleep she was helpless. Now she had a whole new nightmare to deal with. The scene of her mother's death had not left her since handling Vince McVicar's spring-loaded captive-bolt stunner. Her mind wouldn't let go of the image of it punching through the fence at the farm. Of, course Tempe's mind automatically translated that image to bones, her mother's bones. She could see her mother clearly being drilled in the forehead by the device. How could any sane person do that? Easy enough answer, McVicar wasn't sane.

Tempe absently knocked again.

The door opened abruptly revealing a bleary eyed disheveled Angela Montenegro who was ironically squinting from the bright street lights outside her front door, "What the hell. This better be good…Bren? What are you doing here? It's like 2 a.m." Angela's voice was harsh from being awoken in the middle of the night.

A stunned Tempe said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ange. I didn't realize…I don't know why I'm here. I'm going to go." She started to back away from Angela. Another clap of thunder made her flinch and want to run for cover but she did her best to compose herself. Fear was shown clearly on her face.

Angela with dawning comprehension watched her best friend step away from her quickly with a look of fear. Angela caught Tempe before she could get away. She spoke softly, "Sweetie, wait. I'm sorry. I'm not at my best in the wee morning hours. Come inside."

Tempe quietly let Angela usher her into the house.

"Bren, honey, what's going on? Where's you car? How did you get here?" Angela asked softly. She was finally taking in the appearance of her usually stoic best friend. Tempe was soaked through from the rain. She was shivering visibly with her emotions emanating freely, they were nearly tangible. Seeing Temperance Brennan like this was disturbing on so many levels. Her walls had finally crumbled.

"I'm not sure what brought me here, Ange. I was just taking a walk to clear my head. I guess I just…I don't know. Everything is just so confusing", Tempe shook her head hugging herself. She was starting to feel the cold damp material of her clothing penetrating her skin. Her face was swollen and streaked with tears.

Angela shook off the last reminisce of sleep and said with surprise, "You walked here? Sweetie, that's like 10 miles. Come on you're soaked to the bone. I'm gonna find you something to change into while you take a hot shower. Then we're gonna have some girl talk. Okay?"

Tempe simply nodded allowing Angela to guide her down the hall to the bathroom, "towels are under the sink. Help yourself to anything in there. I'm going to find you some dry clothes."

Tempe did as she was told for once with no argument. She stepped out of the shower to find a pair of sweat pants and an oversized tee shirt on the edge of the sink. She didn't even hear Angela deliver them. She put them on then walked out to find a robed Angela sitting on her couch with a cup of tea twirling slowly in her hands lost in thought. She looked up to see Tempe, "hey, feeling better?"

"Yes. Thanks Angela. I'm sorry I came here…"

Angela cut her off, "No, Sweetie I'm glad you came. You shouldn't have to deal with all of this by yourself. You are not alone and you are welcome here any time. I mean that. Now come on. We have some girl talking to do." Angela had put a pillow in her lap indicating to Tempe to lay the length of the sofa.

Tempe complied without protest suddenly feeling exhausted. Angela stroked Tempe's head running gentle fingers through her best friend's hair with sisterly love. Knowing when a simple touch is needed was key.

"Talk to me Bren", she coaxed.

"It's too much, Ange."

"What's too much, Sweetie?"

"Max, Ruth, Kyle, and Joy", Tempe said with a short laugh.

"I don't understand."

"Booth found my parents in the NCIC database", Tempe admitted.

Isn't that for…"

"Criminals? Yes, I found out that my parents are actually Max and Ruth Kennan. My brother, was Kyle and…" she paused. Tears were falling uncontrolled. "I was Joy…Joy Kennan. Russ knew it but he never told. I'm still having trouble with that. Then when we visited McVicar he kept calling me Joy saying all these things about my Mother", Tempe said with venom.

"McVicar and your Mom were an item?"

"That seems to be the case."

"Do you know what happened?"

"There aren't any real details yet. McVicar is obviously lying. Booth says he 'lies like we drink a glass of water.' He's investigating as much as he can. The only thing we know for sure is they got into some trouble with some bad people. The FBI thought they were killed because of botched bank heist."

"A bank heist?" Angela asked. She knew a lot of this but Tempe needed talk about it.

"Their specialty was unarmed robbery of safety deposit boxes but they got involved with a strong armed crew."

"Did you know Russ made a promise to your dad?" Angela asked.

"What?" Tempe exclaimed with surprise.

"When Russ described McVicar to me he told me he made a promise to your Dad."

"He didn't tell me but that then again I didn't really give him much if a chance. What did he promise?"

"…to never tell anyone your real name. Your Dad told Russ he would be killing you, his baby sister, and his mother if he ever told anyone even the police. Bren, he kept a promise. Don't be mad at him. He was protecting you."

"I'm tired of being protected. I don't want to be protected any more", Tempe stated slowly sounding groggy.

Angela noticed Tempe words were starting to slur. Deciding to probe just a tiny bit at this moment of vulnerability at the edge of sleep Angela asked, "Sweetie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ange."

"Why didn't talk to Russ or Booth?"

Tempe answered with heavy eye lids and words sliding together slightly, "Idunno. Russ had to get back to North Carolina. Booth just wants to protect me 24 hours a day. As much as I love him I was starting to feel claustrophobic. Booth would die for me. I know this but I just…Ange I needed my best friend."

"Well I'm glad you came to me, Sweetie", Angela whispered. She would not mention the use of the word 'love' when in reference to Booth, at least for the time being.

Tempe let out a wide yawn she couldn't stifle. Angela looked down to see Tempe fighting the sleep she desperately needed. With her best friend's head in her lap she continued to run her fingers through her hair. She could feel Tempe's body relax as her breathing evened out. A lifetime of tension was steadily seeping away as sleep began to take hold.

Finally at the edge of sleepy oblivion Tempe was yanked forcefully out of it when a loud clap of thunder surprised her. She jumped from Angela's lap heart beating so strongly it was striking her rib cage. She was in panicked state breathing heavily. Sheer terror had engulfed her.

"Sweetie, its okay it's only thunder", Angela said trying to penetrate Tempe's terror and panic. "Bren, look at me. It's Angela. I'm here. It's okay."

A wide eyed and pale faced Tempe looked at Angela. "Ange?" she asked as her mind cleared.

"You okay now?" Angela asked pulling Tempe into a loose hug.

Tempe nodded slowly gaining control of her senses and steadying her breathing. She felt sick from the receding panic but she didn't voice this. Instead she whispered, "I'm so tired."

"Come on, honey. It's bed time. I have the guest bed ready for you."

For the second time that night Tempe allowed Angela to guide her. They walked down the hall to the bedrooms. Tempe crawled under the sheets and Angela sat at the edge of the bed brushing hair from her best friend's face with concern. Tempe took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Sweetie, are you gonna be alright?"

"I don't know, Ange. I want to be", with those words Tempe fell asleep as Angela sat there making sure her friend was going be okay, at least for the night.

Hours passed without incident until the nightmare began. Tempe's mind transported her to the mass graves of Guatemala, in the center of the field of bodies stood the El Salvador well. McVicar was standing in front of the Christine Brennan with his weapon of choice held loosely in hand. His voice was that of her mother, _'I don't know why you are so persistent, Joy. We never wanted a daughter. How could anyone love someone like you? Don't kid yourself, darlin. Seeley Booth would never fall for the likes of you.'_ McVicar raised his hand and pulled the trigger once the weapon touched Christine's forehead, **"NO!"** Christine staggered backward over the edge of the well. Tempe desperately tried to reach her mother but the bodies of the mass grave came alive dragging her to the ground, **"NO! Let me go! Let me go!" **Tempe fought them off with everything she had punching and kicking viciously.Vince McVicar looked over to her this time stealing the voice of Angela, "Bren, Sweetie, It's just a dream. Come on wake up."

Temperance Brennan woke with a start being held tightly in Angela's arms. She was soaked with sweat and breathing heavily. Her heart was hammering and her mind refused to release her from the nightmare as she fought to get out of Angela's grip. "No!" Tempe screamed pushing Angela away who toppled off the edge of the bed head over heels hitting the floor with an audible thud.

When Angela stood up again she found Tempe cowering in a corner. She move to her cautiously, "Sweetie, if I come over there you aren't going to hurt me are you?"

Tempe turned her head to see Angela rubbing her backside, "God, I'm sorry Angela. I didn't mean to hurt." Tears were once again flowing free freely.

"No Sweetie, it was my fault. I shouldn't have touched you. That must have been some nightmare."

"Yeah", she admitted hating this moment of weakness.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't…I don't know if I can", Tempe said sounding totally exhausted. Feeling Angela's touch made her jerk her face away from the cold probing hands.

"Oh, Sweetie you feel warm. I think you might have a fever. Come on get back in bed while I get you some aspirin and a glass of water."

"I'm okay Ange", Tempe said getting up on unsteady legs.

As Angela helped Tempe to the bed and tucked her in as she spoke, "No, Sweetie not this time. You are going to stay her today while I go to work. I'll tell Dr. Goodman you're taking the day off. There is no arguing about this. You need to rest before you put yourself in the hospital."

Tempe conceded, "Frankly Angela, I'm too tired to fight with you."

"Good. Now hold tight. I'll be back in a minute."

When she returned she dropped two tablets into Tempe's hands, "So Sweetie what dream did you have? You nearly took my head off with one of those fierce punches of yours."

"I'm so sorry Angela." Angela waved it away wanting Tempe to continue. "It was about Vince McVicar and my mother", Tempe stated plainly. "I heard him speak with my mother's voice telling me they didn't love me. He shot her with that stunner. When I tried to get to her, bodies of a mass grave were holding me back. When McVicar spoke again it was your voice telling me to wake up."

"God, I'd never go to sleep again."

"Why do you think work so much?"

Realization struck. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Brennan's life was full of nightmare's which have yet to be dealt with, least of all her abandonment issues, "Sweetie you need to deal with all of this. You need professional help."

"I hate psychology, it's a soft science."

Angela shook her head at the all too familiar phrase, "I know, Bren. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like I need another chapter. Things were missing. The ending was hell. It's weak and lame but it's there. It's kind of weird since I had a hard time naming this one. I hope you like. Enjoy and thanks for reading…**

Angela woke up exhausted and sore after another couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep. Right now she was envying her best friend as she poked her head into the spare room to check on her. Thankfully Tempe was able to sleep soundly as well. As far as she could tell there hadn't been any other disturbances due to nightmares or night terrors or what ever the hell happened last night. Angela sighed with relief but was still worried about the woman currently buried so deep into covers only a tuft of brunet hair stuck out from under the heavy comforter.

A wide yawn escaping her mouth made Angela wince. Tempe had taken a few swings at her last night clipping her across the cheek bone, _'Note to self never touch Brennan in her sleep again!'_ Angela thought as she lightly touched the bruise on her slightly swollen cheek, _'Thank God I was able to get out of the way of that heavy weight punch but now it looks like I have an abusive boyfriend.' _Quietly opening the front door Angela snuck off to work leaving Tempe to sleep. She hoped Tempe would be okay being left alone for the day.

Angela had arrived at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab a half hour before everyone else, which was a minor miracle, considering how little sleep she managed to get. She was deeply immersed in there current case of a young female stabbed with a yet to be identified weapon. It was up to her to determine the manner in which the object made its way into the youth's sternum. The seen was unsettling but she had a job to do. That was a lesson she had to learn along time ago.

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth made his way into the lab unbeknownst to Angela Montenegro. He smiled as he snuck up behind her and boomed, "HELLO ANGELA!"

Startled she nearly fell off her stool, "God, Booth you scared the hell out of me! What are you here?"

"I was looking for Bones. Did you beat her here for once?"

She turned to face him and watch as his faced shifted from amusement to something else. Noticing this but ignored it she said, "She's not coming in today, Booth."

Booth's face fell when he got a good look at Angela's bruised face. Over the last year he had grown very protective of the squint squad. He would gladly maim or arrest anyone who would dare lay a hand on any of them. He admitted, only to himself, that that protection included Zack Addy, the crack assistant, and Jack Hodgins, the entomologist. He was trying to control his now bubbling anger before he spoke, "Angela, who do I need to kill?"

Surprised by the tone of Booth's suppressed anger she asked, "What? Kill who?"

He made a motion with hand to indicate the side of her face. With dawning comprehension she said, "Oh, it's nothing. Brennan did it."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. He never imagined Temperance Brennan striking her best friend for any reason. None at all, it must have been one hell of an altercation. It was no wonder Brennan hasn't shown her face yet. This was more disturbing then he cared to admit. He spoke as he gently turned her face to him for a better look, "You got in a fight with, Bones?"

"Seeley, please I'm not that stupid. She'd sooo kick my ass in half a second. She beat up a gang leader for crying out loud. I wouldn't stand a chance again her."

"So, what happened then?"

"She stayed at my place last night. I woke her up from a nightmare. Booth keep note don't touch Brennan when she's asleep she'll kick your ass by accident. I think she cracked one of my ribs along with the bruise on my face."

"She was at your place last night? When did she get there? It must have been around 11 when Russ and I left."

"It was pretty late. I think she turned up at my doorstep at 3am. Finding her mother really shook her up."

"You said she's not coming in today? Is she okay?" he asked with concern lacing his deep voice.

Angela couldn't help but smile at his concern, "She wasn't feeling to well this morning. I made her take the day off. And since I was the one with the car she was forced to stay home. At any rate when I left she was still asleep."

"She's sick? Maybe we should check on her", Booth said not bothering to hide his concern for his partner's well being.

"Sweetie you need to relax. Yes the rain didn't do her any favors nor did this week's sleepless nights but she is going to fine. She just needs someone to force her to stop. You know damn well she won't do it herself."

"Yeah I knew that the first day I met her. She doesn't want to leave the lab until she knows who she is examining. It's harder than she admits when we can't find some poor souls identity…wait a second. Did she walk to your place?"

Angela nodded an affirmative, "caught that, huh?"

"That's like what…"

"…nearly 10 miles," She finished for him.

"What? She walked 10 miles through Washington, DC, the murder capitol of the world. What was she thinking?"

"She wasn't thinking. You didn't see her last night. She was totally overwhelmed. It was very disturbing to see like that. I never considered her as vulnerable."

"Angela, contrary to popular belief Bones is human and she has feelings…deep feeling. The fact of the matter is she's probably more vulnerable then any of us. She is just better at burying it."

The conversation was cut short by Booth's shrilling cell phone, "Booth…yes sir…no sir, I'm going to be solo today…but I'll pass all the evidence to squint squad…yes sir I'm on my way." He looked over at Angela, "New case, I gotta go. Uh, Angela…do you think it would be okay if I stopped by your place later?"

Angela smiled at him, "how about this instead. You'll be working late today and tomorrow is Saturday. Why don't we plan a picnic for her? She needs a couple of days away from the lab and the FBI I think she'll appreciate it. Let's say noon-ish?"

He looked slight crestfallen but agreed. He was already making mental plans for the next morning.

Angela's day went by uneventful. She and Jack made senseless banter most of the day leaving a poor Zack clueless. _'When will that man ask me out?'_ Angela thought as looked over at Jack longingly. She would leave it him to make the first move. He was the billionaire after all.

When Angela arrived home she was surprised to see no evidence she had a visitor. She made her way to the guest room carefully opening the door. Looking in she could see Brennan still asleep. It appeared as though Tempe hadn't moved since Angela had looked in on her earlier that morning.

'_Was this normal?_' Angela thought worriedly walking to the bed.

"Bren?" there was no response. She tried again putting a light hand on Tempe's blanket buried shoulder, "Sweetie, it's time to wake up."

Tempe let out a low moan still hesitant to open her eyes. She rolled onto back toward Angela before she spoke, "is it time for work already?"

Angela would have laugh if she wasn't so worried about her best friend. She sat on the edge of the bed slowly stiff from the accidental altercation from the night before.

Tempe noticed Angela's wince, "Are hurt? Are you okay?"

Angela waved it away, "Yeah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Tempe nodded then asked again making an half hearted attempt to get out of bed, "is it time for work?"

Placing a gentle hand on the shoulder of the woman next to her, "Bren, Sweetie, you missed work today."

Looking stunned Tempe asked, "I missed work? Are you telling me I've been asleep for 15 hours?"

"Yes, Honey, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh, then why do I still feel like I haven't slept in days? I'm totally exhausted."

"I know you don't like psychology but this is your body's way, both mentally and physically, of dealing with the events of the past few days. Not to mention the fact you haven't has a full night's sleep in 15 years."

"Angela…"

"No, Bren! I love you but you have no defense in the situation. You don't take care of yourself. You forget to eat and God knows you don't sleep regularly. Yes, your job is extremely important but your health is just as important if not more so. If you work yourself until you are too sick to even go to work then who will be left to do your job?"

Tempe looked at her concerned friend. She had to admit Angela had made an excellent argument. She had no fight in her at the moment anyway. Wearily she leaned back against the pillow and said, "Point taken, Angela."

"Thank you. Now get up I have dinner ready and waiting for us?"

"Ange, I'm not really hungry right now. I really just want to go back to sleep."

"Bren, you slept all day. You need to eat something."

"Please Ange. I promise I'll eat something later", Tempe gave her friend a pleading look accompanied by an exhausted sigh. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Okay, Sweetie. I'll be in the next room if need anything."

It didn't take long for Tempe to fall into a deep sleep once again. With a quick look over her shoulder Angela made her way out of the room. She was hoping the next few hours will leave her best friend nightmare free. Leaving Tempe to sleep for a few more hours Angela made her way to the living room to make a phone to a certain FBI Agent. Before picking up the telephone receiver she had already made the decision to force feed Temperance Brennan if necessary, even if it meant risking life and limb. Hopefully Tempe would be up to getting out of the house tomorrow. There would be big plans in works if she knew Seeley Booth at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 for a story I couldn't even name in the beginning. Go figure! Okay so I let this chapter take a mind of its own. Anyway I hope you all like it thus far. Looks like I'll have a couple more chapters. Booth is soon to come I promise but I'm not sure I know how that will turn out. Just keep in mind this is a story about Brennan's and Angela's friendship but I suppose the name could suggest any number of friendships. Glad I thought of that, HA!…Enjoy!**

Angela let out a yawn as she walked down the hall to her living room. She was feeling dead on her feet from her late night visitor. However, she was glad to know the formidable Dr. Temperance Brennan was able to admit she needed help. She was by no means a professional but as far as she was concerned this was the first step to getting her best friend to actually seek professional help.

Before heading to bed Angela wearily sat down on the couch to make the promised call. She pulled out Booth's cell phone number she had written on a tiny yellow sticky note.

She dialed the phone. She heard barely half a ring and he answered with a quick, "Booth…"

"Hey handsome…"

"Hello Angela. How's Bones?"

"Asleep."

"…already?"

"…still."

"…still? Is she going to be alright?"

"I think so. She just needs to work some things out in her head. She's still pretty shook up and the nightmare she had…well let's just say I'd never go to sleep again but yet she's still in my guest room sawing logs."

"For someone who hates psychology she sure does have a lot of it."

"Tell me about it, Sweetie."

"So, are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Be prepared. I think she'll be in need a little outing. Beside there is no way I'm going to let mope around here forever."

"Are you sure she's okay?" Booth inquired, his voice was tender and worried with the thought of his partner sick or hurt.

"Don't worry, Seeley. She's fine."

"I'm not worried."

"Okay, Sweetie."

"I'm not…" he said defiantly.

"I know, Sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye, Angela."

"Bye Handsome."

Angela could not suppress the smile that had formed on her face after that conversation. As far as she was concerned her suspicions were confirmed with Brennan's sleepy love confession of a certain over protective, hunky FBI Agent and the worried tone she just heard before disconnecting with said FBI Agent. They wanted each other but for the life of her she couldn't get either of them to admit it.

In the distance she could hear the low rumble of thunder. It was an odd occurrence to have such violent thunderstorms so many days in a row this late in the year. She immediately thought of Tempe's reaction the night before. _'Would she have the same reaction tonight as last night?'_ With that thought she laid the length of the couch and absently flicked the TV to Weather Channel for the local forecast. There were calls for rain and thunderstorms but the morning was looking up with sunny skies predicted. Things were looking up.

The sound of shattering glass startled Angela awake. _'Shattering glass? Why was there shattering glass?'_ she thought. Then it hit her _'Bren must be up and in the kitchen.' _Slowly she got up and made her way to the kitchen door. When she walked in she could see Tempe with her head bowed and both palms pressed to the countertop with a broken glass at her bare feet.

"Bren Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tempe said her voice raspy. She coughed to clear hear throat, "I was just trying to get some water but everything started to spin," she said twirling her finger in the air indicating her dizzy spell. Tempe pointed to broken glass with a shaking hand, "…sorry about the glass."

"It's okay Sweetie. Don't move I don't want to step in the glass."

"I'll it clean up."

"No I'll get it. You are going to come with me. I'm gong to get you some water and get you something to eat. You probably had that dizzy spell because your blood sugar level is low. Do you feel sick?"

Sitting on the couch Tempe had put her head in hands. She answered faintly without looking up, "No, just dizzy."

Angela put a light hand on Tempe's back, "okay sit tight. I'll be back in a minute."

Ten minutes later Angela returned with a hot bowl of soup and the glass of water Tempe had been in the kitchen to get.

"Well I'm glad to see you up and around. I was starting to get worried. So, any more dreams?"

Tempe slowly shook her head, "yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it, Sweetie?"

"Not right now, Ange", Tempe said between mouth full's.

Angela nodded her understanding and didn't push the subject, "…so how do you feel now?"

"Better. A lot better actually. This is very good, Ange. It's probably the best vegetable soup I've ever had. I had no idea you so were kitchen savvy."

"I am a woman of many talents, Dr. Brennan."

Tempe smiled at Angela, "I'm not surprised. It is an art form."

Angela gave her a doubtful look to which Tempe said in reply, "don't look at me like that. When Pete and I were together we watch the Food Network. He liked the Steel Chef. It really is amazing what some of those people could come up with in a fraction of the time."

"Um, Sweetie that's The Iron Chef…and thank you. I'll make you a real dinner some day. I made this just in case you weren't up for anything to heavy. So, are you awake now or are you going to back to sleep?"

"What do you have planned?"

"…nothing", Angela said innocently or as innocently as she could muster.

"Angela I know that look. You have something planned. What is it?"

"Bren it's a surprise. Go with it and let it be a surprise. Now go back to sleep."

The two women got up together and headed for the bedrooms. They walked side by side Tempe bumped Angela gently with her shoulder saying, "I knew you were up to something."

"Good night, Sweetie."

Just as the night before, everything was quiet until the nightmare started. Again Tempe's mind transported her some where she did not want to be. She found her self at the entrance of a tunnel trapped in a chamber. Looking around she only had one direction to move, forward. When she stepped into the dark tunnel she saw bodies in varying degrees of decay lining the walls. She could hear mother voice, _'Temperance, help me. Please I need you baby.' _Tempe felt a desperate need to get to her. As she walked the bodies came alive hindering her progress while whispering her name, _'Temperance …Temperance …Temperance.'_ Slowly Tempe made her way through the tunnel fighting against the arms grabbing at her sleeves. She tried to show no fear. She tried to be brave for the bodies on the walls. These were the people she would identify, victims of Vince McVicar. Over the din of her name being called her father's voice rang out through the tunnel. He repeating the words from the message left on her answering machine, '_Temperance, you have to stop looking. You have to stop looking for me right now. This is bigger and worse than you know, please stop now.' _As she got with in inches of the other side a male form stepped into view. It was McVicar, _'Joy you're next.'_ He brought the stunner toward her forehead but before he could pull the trigger low rumbling thunder pulled her out of the dream.

She sat bolt upright with her entire body shaking. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was scared and fought to keep that fear from taking control. The thunder compounded the intensity of her emotion. She wanted to run and hide. She wanted to scream.

She got out of bed and made her way to the next room. "Angela," she called out.

Angela woke seeing Tempe standing at the side of her bed, "Bren?"

"I'm sorry Ange. I had a dream and the…I don't like thunder. Can I…I need…please."

The usually articulate Dr. Brennan could barely complete a full sentence embarrassed by the fact she wanted to sleep next to someone to feel safe. Angela silently agreed and sat up. Tempe crawled onto the bed and into Angela's open arms. Hot tears soaked Angela's night shirt as she held her best friend's trembling form.

"I don't want to be like this", Tempe said her voice muffled.

"Like what, Sweetie?" Angela asked softly.

"I don't want to be emotional with no control over the tear."

"Bren, you have had very rough week. If it didn't affect you, you wouldn't be human."

"I wish it didn't affect me like this."

"I know, Sweetie. But I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I had another dream."

"Like the one you had last night?"

"Yeah…I could see McVicar through a tunnel lined with bodies. There was no bright white at the end of it just him. I was moving to him I'm not really sure why. When I was walking through the tunnel the bodies were calling my name. All I could hear was Temperance over and over again. Each of them had the same wound…it was from the spring-loaded captive-bolt stunner. How many people did he kill as a 'mechanic'?"

"…Mechanic?" Angela questioned.

"It's the word Booth used", Tempe said sheepishly.

"Ange, I don't want to feel vulnerable. I don't want to be vulnerable."

"Bren, you are by far the strongest person I have ever known. I don't think it's possible for you to be vulnerable."

"I don't know, Angela. I feel like I'm coming apart and I can't stop it."

"Sweetie, you are going to be okay. I promise from my heart. Better yet I promise from my head."

Tempe couldn't help the small smile that had formed across her face. She remembered a similar conversation they had a few months ago when Angela's boyfriend Kirk had been killed. Tempe had been there to 'promise from her head' that Angela would alright. She would survive this loss. They would survive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 As promised it has the appearance of Booth. I used the DC area's Burke Lake Park in this chapter. I took a liberty so please forgive me. Oh, and of course I made up the wine but the city where it came from is real. I actually met a guy from there recently and decided to use it to my advantage. And if anyone is interested I found a vineyard in Texas called Brennan. **

**As always thanks for taking the time to read. Enjoy!**

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Angela Montenegro was brought grudgingly out of a deep dreamless sleep by a persistent pounding. There was a weight across her abdomen holding her in place. It was getting harder to breath as she drifted to wakefulness. Her mind wasn't quite there yet as she thought _'What the hell is going on?'_ She could feel a steady up and down rhythm of a currently unknown origin.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

'_Stop with the pounding already' _her brain screamed. She didn't want to open her eyes. When her thoughts became clearer she found she had fallen asleep sitting up with a now sleeping Temperance Brennan sprawled out over her legs. Angela sighed and placed a light hand atop Tempe's head. It had been a difficult night for both of them but now more than ever she knew they were going to be alright.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Her eyes opened slowly to bright golden sun light streaming through the window. As she woke she allowed her weary eyes to fall on the digital display. It read 11:45. Her sluggish mind reeled momentarily _'what did I have to do at 11:45?' _For a moment she couldn't remember. Then it came to her all of sudden.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"BOOTH!" she said loudly.

Tempe was jolted awake by Angela's exclamation of Booth's name, "what?"

"Bren, honey, we have to get up. You shower and change while I go answer the door. I have a feeling if I don't do that pretty soon a certain FBI Agent is liable to break down my door."

"…Booth?"

"…Surprise!"

"Angela!"

"Sweetie, just go with it. By the way I stopped by your place and picked up some clothes for you. The bag is over there in the corner." Tempe shot Angela a very dirty look to which Angela replied, "Bren, I promise it's nothing lewd. Trust me."

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Okay Sweetie up and at 'em. 'That Secret Agent Man' out there on my door step is getting restless", Tempe slowly got off the bed and released Angela's legs. "God, I can't feel my legs."

Walking on pins and needles Angela limped her way out of the room. When she finally made to the living room she could hear Booth's voice muffled through the door, "ANGELA!"

BAM! BAM!

She opened the door with him in mid-knock, "Seeley you are going to wake the neighbors."

He barreled through the door hand over his holstered weapons ready to draw if necessary, "Angela what took you so long? Are you alright? Where's Bones?"

"Hey there 'Quick Draw McGraw' hold your horses. We're fine. She's in the shower. We were up late. Bren crawled into my bed in the middle of the night and…"

With that statement Booth's eyebrows shot up as his mouth fell open.

Angela saw his face change then she realized what she said. She slapped his arm then told him in mock anger, "Booth get your mind out the gutter. She couldn't sleep with the dreams and then thunder kind of freaked her out. We were up late talking then fell asleep."

"Sorry Angela but the imagery…" he told her sheepishly.

"Booth!" she cut him off pointing her index finger at him warningly. Exasperated by the man in front her she finally said, "Uh, just come in and make yourself at home while I get ready. Bren will be out in a minute."

"Angela I really am sorry."

"…Men!" She said waving him off as she turned her back to him and disappearing down the hall.

He sat on the couch waiting for the two women. After a few minutes Tempe stepped into his view. Her hair flowed delicately over her shoulders framing her features. She was wearing low riding slightly faded jeans and a powder blue low v neck blouse. The causal combination showed every curve and left plenty to the imagination. It was simple yet exquisite. Every day she amazed him. She was absolutely gorgeous even in jeans and a tee shirt. He was momentarily struck dumb while he gazed intently.

"Hey Booth how's going?" Tempe offered as she sat next to him.

"Good morning Bones. How are you feeling today? Angela said you were sick yesterday. You still look a little pale. Are you up for an outing?"

"Yeah, I'm still a bit tired but otherwise I'm fine. So, what do you two have planned?"

"It's a surprise Bones. Let it be a surprise."

"Ah, what is it a national secret or something. Angela won't tell me either."

"So, I take it you're not fond surprises."

"Not so much."

Angela strolled out, "okay kids let's hit the road."

"…Kids? I am not a child", Tempe said affronted.

"Bren it's an expression. For goodness sake get a TV. I'm begging you."

Booth couldn't help himself. He was stifling a laugh. Temperance Brennan and her knowledge or more accurately lack of knowledge where pop culture references were concerned was astounding, "let's just go, okay?"

The three friends filed out the door towards Booth's SUV. Automatically Tempe headed for the front while Angela climbed into the backseat.

"Buckle up and enjoy the ride."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"…Booth!"

"…Bones!" he said in reply.

They drove south on I-95 until exit 160. Tempe read the sign Woodbridge, Occoquan, and Lakeridge. It didn't help her she still had no idea where they were going. She turned her head to look at her best friend. Angela had fallen asleep stretched out across the entire backseat.

"I feel bad. Angela was up with me last night and the night before. She looks exhausted", she told Booth absently as he drove. She could see him quietly singing along with the radio which made her smile slightly.

"She did that because she's worried about you. Frankly Bones we are all a little worried about you."

"I'm fine. I really am…Where are we?"

Taking the subtle hint from the Anthropologist he simply said, "…Fairfax Station, Virginia."

"…and what is in Fairfax Station?"

"A lake I used to visit when I was a kid. My grandfather used to bring me out here to fish."

"We're going fishing?" she asked with hesitation.

"No Bones we're not fishing…unless you want to. I haven't fished since my last visit here but I'm sure I could still show you and Angela a thing or two."

"I think I'll pass."

They're conversation continued as they drove a few more miles through a gate reading 'Fairfax County Park Authority' Booth paid the prescribed entrance fee. Once through the gate they took a lonely tree covered gravel path hardly big enough for a one car to pass. Booth seemed to know exactly where he was going.

As they hit the uneven road Angela woke, "Are we there yet?"

"…almost."

True to his word Booth pulled over to the side of the road putting the SUV in park and turning off the ignition. He got out asking the two women, "Are you girls ready for a little hike?"

They nodded in unison watching him gather items from the trunk. He pulled out a large bulky package and a backpack.

"Okay let's go", together the three friends began to walk the path they parked next to.

"What's in the bag?" Tempe asked curiously.

"'None of your damn business' is what's in the bag", he stated smiling slyly at her.

"…Booth!"

"Bones relax enjoy the scenery. You don't see scenery like this in D.C."

Tempe huffed at him. She really didn't like surprises. She hadn't had too many enjoyable ones to commemorate. Her mind drifted briefly to the first days without her parents. Russ tried to do right by her by making Christmas. She was unpleasantly surprised back then when she found her parents had not yet returned. Ever since that moment she had made it appoint to never be surprised again.

After 20 minutes of walking the trail opened up to a lake. The clear blue sky with its rolling white clouds reflected picturesque upon the clear surface of the water. The water so still it gave the appearance of two skies. The scene was beautiful. They stood on a wide insolated grassy knoll surrounded by trees and a small pier jutting from its bank.

"Welcome to Burke Lake", Booth announced dropping his load at his feet. He took a massive breath.

"Booth this really great. Now what's in the bag?"

"Gees Bones you are so very pushy. Go sit over there while I set up. Please."

"…Fine", she said curtly then stocked off. She didn't like being ordered to do anything but she fought it down to the bare minimum. These were her friends. They would not hurt her on purpose. _'Russ didn't mean to hurt you either' _her mind said. "No!" she said out loud to herself. She took a deep breath smelling the lake on the cool breeze. She would not let 15 years of hurt ruin this. Calming down she walked to the pier.

When Booth was satisfied with his set up called out, "SOUP'S ON!"

He could see Tempe walking over to him. He had spread out a large crisp red and white checkered blanket. Upon it sat neatly three place settings with white china plates inlaid with dainty pink flowers around the edges, crystal wine glasses, silver ware, and cloth napkins. The food and a bottle of wine were sitting elegantly in the middle. There was even a wicker picnic basket off to the side. It was a scene from any number of 60s TV shows.

"We're having soup?" Tempe asked when she was in earshot.

"Bones, Bones, Bones…" was all he could say.

"Very impressive, Seeley, did you do all this yourself?" Angela asked from behind him.

"I am a man of many mysteries."

"I'd like to figure a few of those out", Angela said flirtatiously.

He just looked at her shaking his head then said, "We have homemade fried chicken just like mama used to make, homemade potato salad, corn on the cob and it would be un-American to not have apple pie for desert."

The only word that came from Tempe when seeing the set up before her was, "wow!"

"Okay ladies have a seat and dig in."

Before she could reach for anything, Angela held Tempe's hand back from the food. Angela motioned to Booth who had his head down in prayer. He silently blessed his meal. Out of respect the women did the same.

Booth looked up, "you didn't have to…"

"I know", Tempe said simply then her eyes fell on the wine bottle. She picked it up. Astounded she asked, "Where did this come from?"

Curiously Angela took the bottle reading the label, "Brennan 1976 made in Temperance, Michigan. Now that's ironic."

He lifted the bottle lightly from Angela's hand to place in back in Tempe's then in a soft voice he spoke, "I came across it a couple of months back. I was saving it for a special occasion. I figure now is as good as any." He wrapped his hands around hers before he spoke again, "Temperance, all of this is my small way of telling you I know who you are and who you always will be. Enjoy it."

Tempe looked into his deep brown eyes. Barely audible she whispered, "Thank you, Seeley."

Off to the side forgotten in the moment Angela quietly celebrated. They were finally acting on those damned suppressed feeling. She was almost bouncing where she sat watching the scene before her. Coming to there senses and realizing as if for the first time Angela sitting across from them watching as if they her favorite soap opera.

Together they said, "…sorry."

She answered with, "no, no! By all means carry on."

Booth spoke nervously, "ah…how about we just eat."

All were in agreement. Together the three friends ate, drank, and laughed. The day wore on pleasantly.

As the sun began to set Angela made it a point to make herself scarce and watch the couple from a distance. Booth had invited Tempe to sit at the edge of the pier and disregard their shoes. Together they sat with cool water playing over their bare feet. She leaned into him shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked wrapping an arm around her.

"…a little."

"Here take my jacket."

"Won't you be cold?"

"Not a chance in hell…" he said mostly to himself.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing Bones, noting at all."

For awhile they quietly watching the orange sun fall slowly beyond the water. The twilight brought with it a pink streaming glow. As they sat at the edge of the water the sun dropped and lay like a great golden globe in the low west. While it hung there, the moon rose in the east, as big as a cart-wheel, pale silver and streaked with rose color, thin as a bubble or a ghost-moon. For five, perhaps ten minutes, the two luminaries confronted each other across the level land, resting on opposite edges of the world.  
In that singular light every little tree…drew itself up high and pointed; the very clods and furrows in the fields seemed to stand up sharply. They could feel the old pull of the earth, the solemn magic that comes out of those fields at nightfall. It made them silently wish they could be children again. **(1) **

"So how have you really been, Bones?"

"I'm fine, Booth."

"You know I don't believe you, right? You still seem a little…I don't know…off."

"Off?"

"Yeah you know 'out of sorts.'"

Tempe let out a sigh. He was not going to let her get away, "I…keep having dreams about McVicar…"

"Looking at Angela the other day I'd say they were a little more than just dreams."

She nodded her head in full agreement she couldn't fight it, "I keep seeing him with my mother. He killed her with that…that thing. I don't know…"

"We are going to figure this out together, okay? I won't let you drift off with nothing to hold onto. I promise."

"I know."

"Do you really?"

She looked at him blinking then said, "Yes I do."

"You know I think you need to get away for a while. Take some time off from the Jeffersonian and the FBI", Booth told her and thought _'and me'_.

"You might be right. My services have been request in Darfur."

"Bones, that is not a vacation."

"It is away from the Jeffersonian and the FBI."

"Yeah but you are missing the point of the 'Great Escape.'"

"That is my 'Great Escape.'"

He shook his head, "you are an amazing woman, Temperance Brennan. Come on its getting dark."

She looked at him questioningly. He asked, "What?"

"You think I'm amazing?"

"Yes I do", he said with a wide smile then placed a light kiss on her cheek. He put a hand on her back and guided to the bank.

Finding Angela the threesome made their way back to the road as they were plunged into darkness. It had been a good day. Better than good. _'It was possible'_ Tempe thought. _'Maybe surprises weren't such a bad thing after all._'

**(1) Always give credit where credit is due I wanted the sunset to be special but I'm no poet. At least not a good one so I borrowed a quote from Willa Carther, an American Novelist 1873–1947.**


End file.
